onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby 5
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Servant; Assassin | jva = | dfcolorscheme = DoflamingoColors | dfname = Buki Buki no Mi | dfename = Arms-Arms Fruit | dfmeaning = Weapon | dftype = Paramecia }} Baby 5 is a servant and an assassin of the Donquixote Pirates. Appearance Baby 5 wears a classic maid outfit that reveals much of her legs, with her bra partly visible. She has been seen smoking a cigarette on multiple occasions. She also carries heavy weapons on her back, including a large rifle, an axe, and a sword. She has long, dark hair and wears dark colored heels. When she arrived at Punk Hazard, she also wore goggles around her eyes, which became partially filled with tears after she began to cry. Upon her arrival at Punk Hazard she was seen carrying new weapons on her back: a large flamethrower and a large Gatling gun. Personality Baby 5 seems to be an incredibly emotional person, as she was seen crying and attacking Donquixote Doflamingo at the same time. Despite this, she is still very eager and willing to attack her enemy even in such an emotional state. She cannot say no to anything anyone asks of her, under the impression that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something, even if the person made it clear that it was a mere joke right afterward. This can cause her to want to marry, help, lend money to anybody who asks or even buy weapons from someone despite having no use for them due to her ability already granting her all forms of weapons, while naively believing the salesman in that the owner of the weapons would be blessed with happiness. As a result, she has a debt of 98,000,000 and eight late fiancés. When she is unable to help a person, she deeply regrets it to the point that she wants to commit suicide. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Baby 5 is a member of the Donquixote Pirates, yet she has a grudge against her captain for killing eight of her previous boyfriends. She continuously tries to attack him with fatal blows because of this, albeit without success. However, Doflamingo does not consider it a rebellion, as he assigned her to go to Punk Hazard with Buffalo to assist Vergo right after she attacked him. Buffalo says that Doflamingo thinks of her as a younger sister, and that he is merely protecting her from her own "personality flaws". However, when Doflamingo requests her of something, she comes to wanting to help him again and even claims that she wants to take her own life for not being able to fulfill his wish. When infuriated by the deaths of her fiance, she refers to him as "Joker" rather than his true name or, as some other members refer to him, "young master" and refers to him derogatorily. At times when she want to help him, she refers him as "young master" like the others. Fiances In the past, Baby 5 was proposed to by eight men, the last one being a sloppy-looking man who she just met, giving her a simplistic flower as a present. Due to her knack of accepting every request ever made to her, Baby 5 believed that every proposal made was sincere and true love, causing Doflamingo to kill all eight proposers and their towns of origins to protect Baby 5 from her rashness. She became distraught at their demises to the point of tearing up. When Trébol asked for hand in marriage simply to poke fun at her, and then immediately retracted it for that reason, Baby 5 nevertheless took it seriously, and had to be told off by Lao G and another member. Abilities and Powers As a member of a once Shichibukai's crew, she has been shown to be a formidable fighter. She also appears to have a decent level of durability as shown when she is shot with a pistol, only to appear completely unharmed afterwards. She is durable enough to withstood the attacks from Frank Shogun and Nami homing lightning bolt and take a short time to recover. She is also strong enough to carry several heavy weapons, that are bigger than herself, with her, and had great jumping abilities, as she jumped off of Buffalo in midair to allow him to rotate himself to blow away the lethal gas weapon, only to land back while carrying all those weapons. Devil Fruit Baby 5 has the power of the Buki Buki no Mi, allowing her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon she likes. According to the fruit description, all of her body is made of weapons. She can transform parts of her body into either blades or firearms, or her entire body into a giant sword or missile for her partner Buffalo to wield and launch, respectively. Weapons Alongside the versatile weapons she can produce from her own body, she also carries on her back what appears to be a Gatling gun and a large flamethrower, as well as a sword strapped to her thigh. She showed great skills in using the Gatling gun, having aimed at Franky Shogun from a distance, with the rounds causing quite some accumulative impact, despite the robot's durability blocking all of it. She bought these on a whim due to her personality flaw and the salesman sweet-talking her into it, despite the fact that, as noted by Buffalo, she's a weapon herself and doesn't really need them. History Past In the past, she had eight fiancés. Doflamingo killed all of them and destroyed every city they lived in. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc She was first seen on Dressrosa when Doflamingo was talking to Vergo. She seemed upset with Doflamingo and aimlessly tried to kill him, calling her captain a "lowlife bastard" while a crew member tried to calm her down. She was stopped when another crew member shot her, and when trying to shoot Doflamingo once more, he used his powers to turn her gun back at her own head. Doflamingo then sent her to Punk Hazard to retrieve Caesar Clown. Off the coast of Punk Hazard, Baby 5 and Buffalo were seen heading to the island. Baby 5 then vowed to kill Joker when she returned to Dressrosa, along with the rest of the town for what he did to her fiancé. She went on to say that this is the eighth time Doflamingo has killed the man she loved, destroying eight towns in the process. She then wondered why he wants her to be miserable. Buffalo, the giant man on whom she is riding, told her that it is Doflamingo's way of being protective, like a big brother. He went on to say that she needed to learn to say "no" more often. She then has a flashback to a sloppy-looking man giving her a flower, calling it love at first sight and asking her to marry him. Baby 5 then told Buffalo that no one can say no to a marriage proposal. Buffalo then tells her that she gets attached too easily, citing the fact that she reads fifty different newspapers, is too quick to give out money, and is just as quick to spend it. He then asked her how much debt she was in, and Baby 5 responded that she only owes 98,000,000 and told Buffalo to drop the issue. Buffalo then asked if she could lend him 2,000,000, which made her think that he needed her. Buffalo then tells her that he wants to go to the casino when they return, but Baby 5 then told him she would give him the money as soon as they finish the mission. As she said this, Punk Hazard appeared below them. Baby 5 wondered if the gas would go away if she fired one of her weapons. Buffalo then told her that he would take care of it, so Baby 5 jumped off of him. After she did so, he used his rotating abilities to act as a fan and dispel the gas. This uncovered the tanker ship, and the two decided to wait there for Monet, Caesar, and Vergo when all of a sudden, the tanker exploded. At first they thought it blew up, but then they realize something had hit it. They are even more surprised when that something turns out to be Caesar Clown. Buffalo then called Doflamingo to report it, and Doflamingo, while surprised at first, smiled. He then ordered Buffalo and Baby 5 to recover Caesar and return to Dressrosa immediately. Buffalo then wondered about Monet and Vergo, but Baby 5 told him Joker must have his reasons. While going to collect Caesar, Baby 5 saw someone on the deck of the tanker, even though Buffalo thought that anyone surviving the gas was an impossibility. This person was Franky, using his Franky Shogun. are defeated by Nami's attack.]] Baby 5 and Buffalo engaged Franky in battle after he tried to shoot Buffalo down. Baby 5 mistook the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun for a Pacifista at first, but then remembered that Caesar has no interest in human weapons. While fighting Franky, she used her Missile Girl technique and caused a huge explosion. She then reformed and walked away, and then asked how Franky liked the flames of her passion. However, Franky got back up unfazed and continued fighting her. After fighting Franky for a while without gaining the upper hand, Baby 5 transformed into a sickle, which Buffalo used to pierce Franky Shogun's left arm. Undeterred, Franky blew them away with General Cannon. Buffalo and Baby 5 managed to get back up, but upon seeing Law, the Marines, and the Straw Hat Pirates approaching, they decided to grab Caesar and run. As they fled through the sky, Nami struck them down with Lightning Breed Tempo before the pair were finished off by Usopp's Totsugeki Ryuseigun. After the Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and Law were done celebrating their success, Law decided to decapitate Buffalo and Baby 5. Both heads were then put on a raft and sent towards the direction that Doflamingo was coming from. Once Doflamingo noticed them, Baby 5 confirmed that Law really did betray them. She apologized to Doflamingo for failing him and said that she wants to apologize by taking her own life. She then listened to the conversation between Doflamingo and Law. When Law told Doflamingo to resign from his position as a Shichibukai, Baby 5 was shocked and told him that he could never return to Dressrosa again. After the conversation ended, she seemed to fear Doflamingo's wrath over the negotiation. While the G-5 Marines and Caesar's former test subjects looked for their comrades who were petrified and left behind, some of the Marines came across the decapitated bodies of Baby 5 and Buffalo. While the baffled Marines pondered on what to do with them, their heads came flying down from the sky and attached themselves to the bodies. It was then shown that Doflamingo accompanied the two back to Punk Hazard, to look for Law and the Straw Hat Pirates. Before Doflamingo can kill Smoker, Kuzan suddenly appears and interrupts him. Rather than fighting Kuzan, Doflamingo leaves Punk Hazard with both Baby 5 and Buffalo. Dressrosa Arc When Doflamingo was unable to relocate Caesar himself, he decided to resign as a Shichibukai, causing pandemonium in Dressrosa and the world beyond. He then had Baby 5 call for Trébol, who made fun of Baby 5's fiances before jokingly asking her for her hand in marriage. Despite his rude intrusion in her personal space, she found his proposal irresistible, to which two elderly comrades playing cards yell at her not to. Major Battles * Baby 5 vs. Donquixote Doflamingo. * Baby 5 and Buffalo vs. Franky. * Baby 5, Buffalo and Caesar Clown (while escaping from Punk Hazard) vs. Nami and Usopp. References Site Navigation de:Baby 5 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists